Heaven
by Slim-Shady001
Summary: Randy plans to ask the big question to Candice. Can he do it? And will Candice say yes? *To all the Randice lovers. one-shot*


**Heaven**

***one-shot for all of the Randice lovers out there.* Randy plans to ask the big question to Candice. Can he do it? And will Candice say yes?  
**

Randy Orton was seen sitting on the park bench smiling while he watched his girlfriend, Candice Michelle interact and play with the fans. _How did I get so lucky? I dont deserve a girl like Candice Michelle. _Candice looked up at Randy and smiled at him. Randy waved at her as Candice waved back at him. _Heaven sent her to me. She's a true angel...most importantly my angel. I never thought I would fall for someone this hard. _Randy thought to himself. He gripped on to the little box in his pocket. _This is it, my big chance of starting a life with Candice. _Randy grew very nervous at the thought of getting rejected. _She wouldnt do that to me. _Randy thought to himself.

Candice slowly walked over to Randy giggling. "Whats so funny?" Randy asked. "You look nervous. Why?" Candice asked curious. Randy thought about it for a moment. "Well, maybe you make me nervous." Randy said. Candice gave him a playful shove. "You're the Legend Killer, The Viper. You're never nervous. You make other people nervous." Candice giggled. "Do I make you nervous?" Randy asked her. Candice looked at Randy. "No. You make me happy. Everytime I see you, I get this strange feeling where my heart is." Candice said putting her hand on her chest. "Then I realize that this feeling...signalfy that my heart is smiling." Candice said leaning her head on Randy's shoulder. "Thats how I feel everytime I see you. And everyone of my friends think that Im crazy. Because people know you as the dangerous viper. They tell me that Randy is bad news. I always tell them that they dont really know the real you." Candice explained. "I love my friends, and I stick with them everytime. But I know what I want." Candice said now looking at Randy. "And I want you. I love you Randy." Candice told him.

Randy smiled at Candice as he now stood up. "Candice, I think now is the perfect time to do what I have to do." Randy said pacing back and forth. He stopped and looked at Candice and for a moment he looked like that he wasnt even breathing. "Randy, are you okay?" Candice asked as she walked over to hold Randy's hand. Randy took a deep breath and sighed. "Candice, I never knew anything about love before I met you. You made me a man that I never once was. I want you to realize what you've done for me in this relationship, for all the love I can never repay. You're like my angel from the stars above and I want you to know that you're my forever lady." Randy told her. Candice smiled at him. "Wow, Randy thats-" Randy cut her off. "Im not finished yet. See, this is really difficult for me because I never thought I fall for someone this hard. Im so much in love with you I-I just cant even express how Im feeling right now besides love. I am going to be everything that you need in a man Candice because I want to please your very soul." Randy explained to her.

"I wake up everyday and ask how could I be the one to end up with you? When I dont even deserve your love at all. I mean, out of all the people, me. But you seen something in me that would change. And it worked I am a changed man." Randy told her. Randy then got on his knee and Candice started to tear up. "You support me, you there for me. You make me smile and laugh just like a child. If we ever went our seperate ways I wouldnt think that Im strong enough to live my life without you. I will drop to my knees and thank the lord above for giving me the chance to know true love and thats how I feel right now." Randy told her. Randy then pulled out the box and opened it and there it sat...an engagement ring. "Basically, to sum all of this up." Randy took out the ring and placed it on Candice's ring finger. "Candice, I love you. Will you marry me?" Randy asked. Candice smiled the brightest smile Randy has ever seen.

"Yes." Candice said as she leaned over and kissed Randy. "Oh wow, that took alot of guts." Randy sighed of relief as Candice laughed and hugged him.

**Wow, I actually was fighting a lump in my throat when I wrote this. In the meantime, review!**


End file.
